1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite anode active material, an anode including the same, and a lithium secondary battery including the anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphite has a specific capacity of about 360 mAh/g, while silicon has a specific capacity of about 3600 mAh/g, which is about ten times greater than that of graphite. Thus silicon is potentially a desirable next generation negative active material. However, when silicon is charged and discharged in a battery, the binding force between active materials may be reduced, and the silicon particles themselves may crack, and a solid electrolyte interface (SEI) layer is continuously formed due to repeated volumetric expansion and shrinkage of the silicon particles, causing drastic lifespan deterioration. Therefore, in order to commercialize silicon in a lithium secondary battery, suppression of irreversible reactions which occur from charging and discharging is desired. Thus there remains a need for an improved anode material.